mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Galaxy
Super Mario Galaxy is a 3D game released for the Wii. It revolves around Mario going through several galaxies and planets and using new skills and transformations. Like most platformers, Bowser is the main villain. It was followed by a sequel, Super Mario Galaxy 2. Story Every hundred years, a comet flies by the Mushroom Kingdom and stars rain down. This event comes one night, and Princess Peach invites Mario to her castle. However, Bowser attacks and kidnaps Peach, taking her entire castle with him. Mario goes after him but is attacked by Kamek and goes flying into space, to a small planetoid. He wakes up to see three Star Bunnies, and they say they'll tell him where he is if he catches them. He catches them and they take him to the Astral Observatory, where he meets Rosalina and the Lumas. Rosalina says that Bowser stole all the Grand Stars that power the Astral Observatory, and all the Power Stars as well, and asks Mario to get them back. Mario goes through various galaxies and gets Power Stars. He defeats Dino Piranha and King Kaliente in the Good Egg Galaxy, Bugaboom in the Honeyhive Galaxy, and eventually goes to Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor, where Bowser Jr. sends his giant robot, Megaleg, after Mario, but Mario destroys it by getting a Bullet Bill to smash into its weak spot, and takes the first Grand Star. Mario defeats more enemies, like Kamella, Tarantox, and Topmaniac, and gets more Power Stars, until he fights Bowser at Bowser's Star Reactor. Mario defeats Bowser, who retreats. Mario gets the second Grand Star. He goes through more galaxies, one particular one of note being the Ghostly Galaxy, where he rescues Luigi from inside a haunted house (from here, Luigi looks for Power Stars as well, though the player can't control him until all the stars have been collected), and destroys the rock ghost, Bouldergeist. He defeats Bowser Jr. and his airship at Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada for another Grand Star. After defeating Major Burrows and Baron Brrr, he defeats Bowser again at Bowser's Dark Matter Plant and gets the fourth Grand Star. Mario goes through more galaxies, defeating Kingfin the skeletal shark, and defeats King Kaliente again at Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor for the fifth Grand Star. Mario also fights Kamella and Topmaniac again, as well as Fiery Dino Piranha. Once he gets 60 Power Stars, the Astral Observatory has enough power to fly to the center of the universe, where Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is. There, Mario defeats Bowser and knocks him into his sun. He takes back the last Grand Star, but Bowser's sun collapses and explodes, threatening to suck everything into the black hole, but the Lumas all fly into it, and it is destroyed. Though the Lumas are gone, Rosalina says that this is not the end, that the universe is an endless cycle, and when a star dies, it is reborn, hinting that the Lumas might return. Mario, Peach, and Bowser end up at Peach's Castle, at its original spot, while Bowser Jr. dances on his airship, and other characters are shown celebrating, Dino Piranha among them. Gameplay The controls are more like ''Super Mario 64'' than ''Super Mario Sunshine'', except that instead of punching, Mario uses a spin attack by shaking the Wii remote. The nunchuk is used for movement, and by pointing the remote at the screen, the player can shoot Star Bits to stun enemies or feed hungry Lumas. The cursor is also used for getting through levels in areas such as pull stars and sling pods. Galaxies are accessed from the different domes, which become accessible as the player completes more of the game. Each galaxy requires a certain amount of stars to be accessible, much like the doors in Super Mario 64. There are more galaxies than levels in previous 3D platformers, but they have less stars, with 3 being the highest amount of regular stars in a galaxy. The concept of Bowser levels are used again, except instead of being on a platform, the fight takes place on a small, round planet (with some mild resemblance to King Kai's planet from the anime, Dragonball Z). In addition, a similar theme song is used for it. Bowser Jr. levels are also added to alternate with the Bowser stages. A Hungry Luma sometimes appears, and must eat a specific number of Star Bits in order to transform into a planet or galaxy. Often 1-up Mushrooms or a power mushroom to increase health appears, usually before bosses. Many of the levels are small planets in space, while some are bigger planets that resemble standard Mario areas, like desert and water. Mario also has a number of transformation items he can pick up in the different stages. By picking up the corresponding Mushroom, Mario can become Bee Mario, Boo Mario, Spring Mario, and even by picking up Fire Flowers or Ice Flowers he can become Fire Mario or Ice Mario. Like in other games, coins heal Mario. Mario can also not stay underwater for too long, except he has a separate underwater meter that lasts longer and can be recovered by air bubbles underwater or going up to the surface. After collecting all 120 Stars, Luigi becomes a playable character and has his own game mode. Items *1-Up Mushroom *Bee Mushroom *Boo Mushroom *Spring Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Power Star *Grand Star *Shell Characters *Mario *Bowser *Rosalina *Princess Peach *Luigi *Bowser Jr. *The Luma *Queen Bee *Guppy Species *Luma (also Hungry Luma) *Star Bunny *Bee *Penguin Enemies Bosses *Dino Piranha *King Kaliente *Bugaboom *Megaleg *Kamella *Tarantox *Topmaniac *Bowser *Bouldergeist *Bowser Jr. *Major Burrows *Baron Brrr *Bowser (2) *Heavy Metal Mecha Bowser (more an obstacle course than a boss) *Kingfin *King Kaliente (2) *Kamella (2) *Topmaniac (2) *Fiery Dino Piranha *Bowser (final boss) Galaxies The central area is the Astral Observatory, from which are six domes that provide access to the various galaxies. At least two galaxies in each dome are big and have three main Stars, and there are at least two smaller galaxies to enter with one star, and a Bowser or Bowser Jr. area. Each galaxy is accessed by getting more power stars. Terrace *Good Egg Galaxy *Honeyhive Galaxy *Loopdeeloop Galaxy *Flipswitch Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor Fountain *Space Junk Galaxy *Battlerock Galaxy *Rolling Green Galaxy *Hurry Scurry Galaxy *Bowser's Star Reactor Kitchen *Beach Bowl Galaxy *Ghostly Galaxy *Bubble Breeze Galaxy *Buoy Base Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada Bedroom *Gusty Garden Galaxy *Freezeflame Galaxy *Dusty Dune Galaxy *Honeyclimb Galaxy *Bowser's Dark Matter Plant Engine Room *Gold Leaf Galaxy *Sea Slide Galaxy *Toy Time Galaxy *Bonefin Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor Garden This is said by one of the characters to be a "secret level" and is the only dome where Bowser or Bowser Jr. are never fought, but two bosses return, and a clone of a previous boss appears as well. *Deep Dark Galaxy *Dreadnought Galaxy *Melty Molten Galaxy *Matter Splatter Galaxy Hungry Luma Galaxy Whenever a Hungry Luma appears at the Observatory, if Mario gives him enough Star Bits, he will transform into another galaxy, and will do so every time Mario talks to him from here on. *Sweet Sweet Galaxy *Sling Pod Galaxy *Drip Drop Galaxy *Bigmouth Galaxy *Sand Spiral Galaxy *Boo's Boneyard Galaxy *Snow Cap Galaxy Center of the Universe *Bowser's Galaxy Reactor Category:Games Category:3D platformers Category:Wii games